its beginning to look a lot like
by star7622
Summary: Alessandra is about to embark on the next step to becoming a famous event planner Until. She was fired, heartbroken (again!), hired by the fiance of her one true love. TO DO: 1. PAY rent and what i still owe my best friend. 2. BE a famous party planner and show my ex-boss (I have what it takes) 3. FIND Love By Christmas! Easy. NOT!


"So why did you become an event planner?" Asked the host, yes a talk show host. I don't know how or why I, the least, became this big.

"Well, I believe in happy endings, cliché it may sound, I do. But I don't believe in sheer destiny to have a happy ending." I said.

"Happy endings are made and tailored." And with that end statement the audience cheered. I finally breathed. And that ended my 30 minutes of fame.

Well before I start blabbing on I'd like to introduce myself. My name is Alessandra De Gardi, event planner. My life wasn't as organized as this nor as glamorous, but something happened along the way.

In college I took fine arts, I always loved to create art to an empty space and make it beautiful for the entire world to see. It never occurred to me that late nights and home body-ness is required for this course, so naturally I was out of the loop, no social life and definitely NO LOVE LIFE. I spend days to watch old films naturally love stories and I always sit and wonder why this happy endings never happen in real life, well maybe there are happy endings with romantic gestures, about 1 out of 1million.

When I finally graduated and passed the board I was determined to take on life and move forward and take out my frustrations with romance and gear it towards the brighter future. Little did I know I'd be stuck in a 50 sq. m. flat trying hard to pay rent with my minimum wage job, as an assistant to a very bossy interior decorator, her highness "queen" Elizabeth Sparks. LIFE hit me in the face and told me this isn't school anymore.

If not for Sadrina James, my best and occasionally-gives-me-more-stress-than-work-with-h er-problems-about-her-body friend. Sadie or James as I call her is a working model. Don't worry I feel worse as well I have a face that is not beautiful and a body that shows where the burger went after I ate it. I don't have a nice bod, pretty much average.

"RRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNGGGGG! The queen is calling!" my phone rang. Yes I have a personalized ringtone for the queen, during the holidays.

" James! Where's my phone!?" I clamored to the doorway out into the living room, searching for the missing phone on my bedside table.

The light from the windows told me it was bright and early, once my vision cleared I saw the ever glamorous Sadie holding my phone delicately with her soft hand and gave me that piercing look that makes you scared.

"What? Give me my phone James!" I said making my way to the sofa.

Naturally Sadie moved away from me and now the ringing was getting louder and louder.

"Sadrina James! Give that phone!" I demanded.

"Fine! Fine! Don't get your panties in a twist. Breakfast?" She said leaving the phone on the console table and it vibrated like crazy. I ran up to it and answered.

"Finally, your up." The ice queen's crisp voice through the phone and sent shivers to my whole body.

"Where are you?"

"I want you here in the office in 30 minutes we have something to discuss." She said bombarding me with questions and then hung up the phone.

"I need to change!" I freaked out

"You're on vacation Lex sheesh!" Sadie scowled

"Please do me a favor and choose something nice for me to wear please. Please. And nothing sexy!" I begged

"Please what's there to hide?" she shouted as I ran to the shower and collected my self.

"EVERYTHING"

15 minutes in and I'm panting for air.

"Lex , would you just relax we're like 2 blocks away from your office." She said pushing some sense in me.

"I'm just freaking out, this meeting must be very important. What if she fires me?" I hyperventilated while putting on some decent clothes.

"What? That is just crazy if she fires you then it's her loss."

"It's our loss too Sadie, rent is due we need the money. I need money!"

I hastened as fast as I can, checked my clothes and rummaged my phone in my bag. Then I reached the glorious pavements of Ms. Sparks' office the building shone and I was at awe. Every time. I reached for my I.D. and was ushered to the elevators by the equally gorgeous crowed. You see this building has fashion and interior firms; therefore stylish people were always present. The gorgeous men are from the architectural firms or advertising departments but Mr. and Mrs. Clarisse Sparks own us all.

As I hear the familiar ding of the elevator, opened in front of me is the white washed walls and magnificently elegant decors around the front desk and the gateway to either hell or heaven looks gloomier. I took it as a bad sign.

"Ms. Sparks? Alessandra is here." The receptionist announced.

"Let her in."

I walked into what seems like the end of my life, the room was so beautiful it made me drool. As I admire the room I noticed the huge chair swivel and there she was the queen. She had a model stature and painfully beautiful with long straight hair that floats and she seems like she walks in slow motion. Or maybe it was just me.

"Sit." She gestured

"Good morning Ms. Sparks"

"Alessandra, we have issues to settle with." She said without a smile in view.

"What is this all about?" I asked

"Its about how we see ourselves in the future, where do we fit in?" as soon as she said future I sure new that I was getting fired.

After all the talk and I got to the nearest Starbucks and got me a white chocolate mocha. I kept thinking over and over about what happened during the meeting. I quickly took out my phone and called Sadie to meet me.

Moments after arguing things in my head Sadie arrived. All heads turned and stared at her like she was a movie star or something even with just jeans and a shirt.

"How does she do it?" I said to myself.

"Lexi! Tell me all about it" She looked worried

"So what happened? Did she really fire you? Were you frozen to death by the ice queen?" She asked intently.

"Well, I don't know if I was dreaming or not but she told me." I looked at Sadie with her confused expression.

"She… she told me, if…if I… me… I could make this Christmas event happen and make it a success. I could finally be a … head designer!" I stuttered excitedly.

"What? " Sadie's face lit up

"James, I'm finally going to be a head designer!" I said trying to believe these words.

We celebrated with hot drinks on hand. Soon Sadie had to do a shoot and I was left alone. I was so excited and I had 3 months to get this job right or I'm toast. So I did what I needed to do to relax. Read a book. I went to this cozy local bookstore near my loft. Whenever I'm stressed. Confused. Or just down right sad and home sick. I go to that bookstore.

"Hey Allan! Is my spot still available?" I asked the manager, who became my friend when I became a regular. Allan is a sweet guy that reminds me of my dad. The bookstore is like a hangout place where there are cozy sofas to read books and just drift away to another world. I had a spot in this joint, I spotted this when I was feeling depressed from rejections from the firms that I applied for when I first came out to the city. I was stressed when I stumbled across this place, I went in and looked around a bit then I went up to the mezzanine and there it was just right in the corner a bay window surrounded by bookshelves. The spot was very cozy and warm and the nicest part was that this spot overlooked the street below but it was high enough that people can't see you.

So I grabbed a book and went up and sought inspiration, what is more fitting than to read Christmas themed books. Moments later I felt drowsy while reading, the smell of the white chocolate mocha and Choco mint macaroons enveloped me like a blanket. What seemed like a second were minutes when I caught my reflection staring at me with crazy sleep-on-hair. What was worst was having a stranger look at you in an odd way from across the room.

I quickly gathered myself trying not to look embarrassed and acted as if nothing happened, lucky for me the guy didn't seem to care and I was free from the embarrassment. I finished what was left of my snack and collected my things and went out of the shop. It was clear to me that I needed some sleep.

I had a long planning to do.


End file.
